


breathe & take

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Jessica and Luke can help, Matt needs to calm down, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first asked if he wanted to join them, Matt thought maybe they meant for dinner. And then Luke says, “Jess, he can’t see you,” and Jessica says, “Well, shit, how am I supposed to really subtly wink at him?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe & take

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A CREATURE OF PURE ID. Also, consider this flash fic so I may come back in and tweak it throughout the day. Originally posted in shorter form at daredevilkink.

When they first asked if he wanted to join them, Matt thought maybe they meant for dinner. And then Luke says, “Jess, he can’t see you,” and Jessica says, “Well, shit, how am I supposed to really subtly wink at him?”   
  
It still takes Matt a few minutes, but then there’s Jessica’s hand on his thigh and her warm voice in his ear, “We think you need to calm down, and we’re pretty sure we can help.”   
  
“Heroes for Hire?” Matt asks, weakly.  
  
“Free trial,” Luke promises, and there’s his hand over Jessica’s, and _oh_.   
  
That kind of help.  
  
Normally, Matt would probably turn down an offer like this, but. . .it’s  _them_ , and he’s not a good person, anyway, so why bother pretending like he doesn’t want it. Like he hasn’t been thinking about something like this, albeit half-formed and guilty, for awhile.  
  
This is how Matt ends up naked in Jessica’s bed, on his knees and bent over to lick slowly around her clit.   
  
"Oh, god, Murdock, I knew you'd be good at this," Jessica pants, running her fingers through Matt's hair for a moment before tightening her grip and  _pushing_ to get his face closer. "Didn't I say he'd be good at this?"   
  
"You did, repeatedly,” Luke says, running a big hand over Matt's back. He hasn’t been saying much, but Matt wishes he would start—he’s got a voice that Matt can _feel_ , under his skin, down in his _toes_.   
  
“You’ve been talking about me?” he asks, mumbled against the skin of Jess’ thigh as he pulls back. She tugs a little so he’ll raise his head towards her.   
  
“Christ, you’re pretty,” she says, “and, no, Matt, this is a totally spontaneous threesome.”   
  
“We’ve been talking about you,” Luke clarifies, a little darkly, and Matt shivers before leaning back in to lick up Jessica’s cunt until his tongue’s pressed hard against her clit. Jessica laughs deep in her throat, bucking her hips up.   
  
" _Good_  boy," she murmurs.   
  
Matt licks a little more eagerly.  
  
"Wow, you liked that?" Jessica asks, scratching her fingers against his scalp gently. When Matt makes an agreeable noise, hoping she can't see him blush, she says, to Luke, "We can work with that, right? Help Matt show us how good he is?"   
  
"Oh, yeah," Luke says, with a slicked up finger sliding over Matt's ass. "We can work with that."

He works Matt open carefully, murmuring soft praises that make Matt ache underneath the noises that Jessica’s making. When he presses the head of his dick inside Matt, Matt does a passing imitation of Jessica’s swearing against her skin, and she laughs so it vibrates through him.

God, Luke is _big_ , and Matt hasn’t been fucked since _college_. He’s now acutely aware of that, moving his mouth away to rest his head against Jessica’s thigh, breathing wetly. She rubs fingers over the back of his neck.

“I know, right?” she says.

“You okay?” Luke asks, sweetly, squeezing Matt’s hip.

“I’m okay,” Matt says, barely recognizing his own voice at this point, pinched and desperate. He pushes back to try to prove his point, and he’s rewarded with Luke pushing forward to meet him, until Matt’s so full that he feels like he can’t catch his breath. He’s caught between the sound of their pulses and the smell of sex and two warm bodies, and it’s all he can concentrate on. It’s _too much_ , or just on the edge.

Jessica says, “As hot as this is, I’m getting lonely over here,” right as Luke pulls back out, and Matt basically buries his face in her cunt, too eager, stifling a whine against her clit. Jessica pushes her hips up, keeping Matt in place with one hand while Luke starts to fuck him, slow, way too slow. Matt raises his hips more, and Luke runs big rough hands over his sides, pushing him carefully back down and holding him there.

“We’ll get there,” he says. “Be patient.”

“Are you two communicating through subtle body movements?” Jessica asks. “I’m too fucked up on this whole deal to pay attention.”

“Matt wants it harder,” Luke says, and Matt can hear the affection in his voice, making him squirm between them, face getting hotter.

“Jesus, just give it to him,” Jessica murmurs. “You’ve seen him fight ninjas with most of his ribs broken, I think he can take it.”

Matt’s a big fan of Jessica—all the time, honestly, she’s good people, but especially right now. He moves to lick inside of her and she makes a startled moan, continuing, “Based on what he’s doing with his tongue, I’m _pretty_ sure Matt agrees.”

“I think I know what I’m doing,” Luke says, a laugh at the edge of his voice. He pulls out entirely and Matt makes an involuntary noise, protesting the loss. His teeth scrape against Jessica, briefly, when Luke seats himself back in him in one smooth motion.

“Shit, _shit_ ,” Jessica says. “I don’t even care anymore, I’m going to come in about thirty seconds if Murdock invites his fingers to this party.”

Matt scrambles to do so, falling to his elbows to get two fingers inside of her and his tongue back on her clit. She grinds up against his mouth, fingers tight in his hair, until she’s letting out a breathy, drawn out, “ _Fuck,”_ and pulling him away from her.

“Shit, you _are_ a good boy,” she says again, running a hand over his cheek, sliding over his wet mouth. She pulls Matt up (he forgets how _strong_ she is, moves him like he’s nothing, _fuck_ ) so he’s laying with his head in her lap, so he can nose against the soft skin of her stomach and hide his face while Luke finally starts to fuck him harder.

“ _Christ_ ,” Matt hisses, spreading his legs more for him.

“You’ve inspired him to blaspheme,” Jessica says, lazily tracing Matt’s spine with one finger as he’s fucked up against her. “Congratulations.”

“Think he can take it like you can?” Luke asks.

“Oh, nobody can take it like I can,” Jessica replies, dryly, “but that doesn’t mean they shouldn’t try.”

Luke lifts Matt’s hips off the bed and Matt laughs, desperate and surprised, pushed further into Jessica’s lap. He can’t do anything but cling to her, taking it, can’t focus on anything but them and that’s what they wanted for him—what Matt wanted. Somewhere out there, there are sirens and there are screams but, right now, there’s just Luke’s breath coming faster and Jessica’s heartbeat right against his ear.

“Why don’t you do that with one hand and put your other one to better use?” she asks. “I think Matt might actually die if somebody doesn’t touch his dick soon.”

“Do I have to do everything?” Luke asks, more flirting than anything, because he shifts so he’s got an arm around Matt’s waist, holding him up easily so the other can slip down to wrap loosely around his dick.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Matt gasps. “Oh, god, yes.”

“You’re still using words, so clearly I’m not living up to my reputation yet,” Luke says, and that’s when everything goes kind of white, big fingers stroking down in time with the way he’s fucking Matt even faster. Matt never had a chance, really, comes with a long incoherent groan and tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

Every second that Luke fucks him afterwards, before he comes inside Matt, is toeing the line of too much—every nerve feels like it’s on fire, and Matt can’t do anything but pant and push up into Jessica’s fingers in his hair. They slip down to brush away tears from his face when Luke pulls out, but she doesn’t say anything about it, just repositions them so she’s curled towards him with their foreheads pressed together.

Luke presses himself up against Matt’s back a few moments later, reaching over him to brush a hand through Jessica’s hair and press a kiss to her temple.

“So,” he says, voice pitched even lower, right in Matt’s ear. “How soon before round two?”

Matt might actually die tonight, but at least it involved superheroes. Maybe they can pass it off as heroic.

**Author's Note:**

> heroically fucked to death: the fanon matt murdock story
> 
> [I'm on tumblr, as always](returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
